The Ghost in the Machine
by hootygurl574
Summary: The Ghost, is an invisible force to be reckoned with a hacker with the ability to bring down Gotham's Dark Knight. But when she teams up with him in order to fight the criminals that hired her, she finds herself drawn to Bruce and that is a dangerous place to be especially with the Joker watching her every move, she will have to make a heart wrenching choice. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost In The Machine

_Click, Click, Click_

Her fingers flew across the keyboard, she was in, she had him exactly where she wanted him, his whole career was in her hands and he could not stop her none of them could stop her; she was the ghost in the machine. To them she was invisible a dark power that no one wanted to recognize but could bring them all down with one tap of a key and one click of the mouse. She had no name except the ones that people gave her. She was Ghost to the government officials and the police officers that locked her up for fraud and hacking (or as she liked to call it internet espionage) and then released her to be a spy and monitor the secret workings of the shadier side of the World Wide Web, and she was the Moneymaker to the mob bosses who hired her to crack into the bank and company soft wares in order to grab the money that was hiding behind password encryptions and firewalls. But now she was working on her own project, something that might make her a lot of money or a very powerful enemy. An enemy that was well known in the city of Gotham, an enemy that no one really ever saw but was always there, always lurking in the shadows. She was breaking into the greatest company in Gotham, the company that ran the city almost as well as the mob bosses she worked for.

She sat back in her luxury black leather chair and thought very hard about what she would do with what she was finding out. If she kept it to herself she would only gain one thing self-preservation if the mob bosses knew what she knew then they would torture maybe even kill her in order to find out, no not maybe they would kill her after she told them it would be a bullet to the temple for her all her hard work. But if she told the bosses she would be on the wrong side of the shadow she was trying to avoid, true if she told the bosses they could protect her but with the way the bosses were having their thugs and even themselves, beaten to a pulp by the shadow she was not so sure. They would also pay her handsomely even though she did not need it, they already gave her more than enough money; she lived in a small but pretty well furnished apartment, the apartment was not a filthy place but it was no pent house building just nice enough so that she was comfortable but not too nice that she would arouse suspicion. Most people if they were given a small fortune almost every year would be living the high life but not the Ghost, nope; she used almost all of her money on her computer a model that really should not even exist, it was technically a prototype that she bought and put the finishing touches on it herself. It was an engineering marvel, sleek, black, the hard drive of a small super computer, and even an ergonomic keyboard and mouse pad.

No she would not tell anyone, she would keep this a secret from anyone. She went back to her screen her keyboard pad forming to her wrists.

Click, Click, Click

Yes she was hacking into the Wayne Foundations data base. Into the secret life of Gotham cities own Dark Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Bruce?" Said a voice from the darkness, it was Alfred my trusty butler. Alfred has been with me ever since the gruesome murder of my parents, through every villain, broken bone, and renovation to my home.

"What is it Alfred?" I was enjoying a nice brandy and the comfort of my favorite chair when he came in, and I was not in the mood to be disturbed.

"You have a call from Lucius Fox, he says it's urgent and you must speak with him right away."

"Alright Alfred let's see what has got old Lucius so upset", I reached for my phone, and held it up to my ear, "Lucius, talk to me."

"Mr. Wayne, we have ourselves a bit of a problem. It appears that someone is hacking into the Wayne Enterprises' data base." Lucius said from the other end.

I was worried I had never heard Lucius sound like this, he genuinely sounded a little scared. "What are they looking into and why are you not putting our best people out to trying to stop them?"

"They are looking into the Applied Sciences folders, and you and I both know that we cannot have people looking into that file without our permission or knowledge. And sir, I am the best person for the job and I am trying my hardest to keep them out, but they are evading even me."

I took a deep breath, if someone we did not know or support looked into the applied sciences folder of the database they would find every single thing that Lucius has made. Normally that would not matter to me as any normal person could not replicate any of those things, so it would not matter to me if someone stole a plan or two. No, I was worried because many of the inventions in Applied Sciences were either on or assisting the Batman in some way. If someone dug too deep they would be led right to me. "Alright Lucius, keep them busy and see if you can pick up their location, I will see what I can do with a little help from our friend." I hung up the phone and headed to the secret elevator that to an underground cave that I like to call the Batcave. Not very original but hey it works.

A few minutes later Lucius called again. "2236 79th Ave., go get them."

Soon after the call I sped off in my favorite mode of casual transportation, my dark blue Ferrari. I pulled into a back alley behind a tall apartment building. I there was no way I could search all of the apartments, by the time I did that the hacker would know my secret and be out of the system and then I would be in serious trouble. I had to find him. Luckily for me it was late so many of the people in the building were asleep but not far up in a third floor window some eerie bluish lights were shining out into the dark. "Gotcha!" I thought. And I started up.

When I got up to the window I found that I had an even better stroke of luck, it seemed like my hacker had gotten up to use the restroom. So I slipped into the room and hid myself in the shadows waiting for him to return. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from behind me, I turned but no one was around. I turned back to the computer and I saw him.

"So you think that you can hack into someone's private files with them noticing." I rushed forward and grabbed the scoundrel by the neck and held him tightly.

"And you seem to think that simply because you dress up and hide in the shadows that you can sneak into peoples' rooms without them knowing." Said possibly the sweetest voice I have ever heard, and believe me I have heard plenty of sweet voices being the billionaire playboy that I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Now most people if they were in my position they would be terrified, some might even faint or pee themselves from being so scared. But not me, he had me by the neck and all I was thinking about was how to get into his mind. You see I am not just a normal hacker, I have powers. I can turn invisible and that was how I figured out that the Bat was in my home, because when I am invisible I can see things that no one can see, I can see other invisible things. I also have this curious power that Batman was not aware of, something that would make him regret touching me. Anytime someone touches me I can see into their thoughts, minds, and memories. I felt him let go of my neck. I was glad too, because he was starting to hurt me.

"Y-you're a girl? How can you be a girl?" Said the man everyone was scared of.

"I am hardly a girl, I am 24 years old, and I would appreciate you telling me why you are here?" I was starting to get impatient. Normally I do not get very many visitors besides the occasional mob boss that calls on my services. So I wanted to make the most of this strange visitor.

"I am here, because you hacked into a file that no one was supposed to be able to get into. I came to stop you by any means necessary."

"Well Mr. Wayne you have nothing to worry about I was not going to do anything with what I found in your nonexistent, very secretive Applied Sciences folder. I simply wanted to see whether the richest man in Gotham could protect his greatest secrets." I could tell that threw him off, he looked so surprised I thought he was going to fall flat on his butt. But he recovered quickly.

"How did you find out who I am, no one could possibly have connected dots that fast." His voice faltered, he could tell he was losing this battle. What can I say, I am just that good.

"I did not have to "connect dots" as you said, unlike you I actually have some powers that help me get things done a little bit quicker. When you wrapped your very well-toned arm around my neck I was able to tap into your thoughts and I saw everything. So now you have yourself in a very precarious situation, you can take advantages of my services or let me go. And believe me when I say that I have some very powerful friends that would just love to know your little secret." This was not what I was going for in the first place but hey, mama did not raise no fool, even if I never spoke to my mother; at least not since that night.

"Well seeing as you seem to have several tricks up your sleeve in the way of computers and other things, I would have to be nothing short of an idiot to let you go. Besides anyone who can out smart Lucius Fox on a computer is worth having. Though I think we should meet in less suspicious settings next time." He was looking around as if there might be someone listening in on this conversation right now. But he need not have worried; one of the other things I spent my mob money on was sound proofing the walls, big time mob bosses would rather not have their secret conversations heard.

"Sure, I am pretty much free any time as my employers are going cold at the moment. I can come to Wayne tower if you like just give me time and I will be there as fast as I can." One of my few joys in life is taking out my motorcycle and speeding down the streets.

"Come around one, but you need to be scheduled in if you want to see me. I am a very busy man." As if I did not already know.

"Tell your secretary that the Ghost will be coming in, and I hope that that will suffice."

"Alright one o'clock, do not be late as I hate waiting. Then we shall talk of how we can benefit each other, and a method of payment for your services." And with that the Batman, Gotham's own Dark Knight vanished into a puff of smoke and was gone. I had done it I had become an ally to Batman; he was going to let me help him. Maybe now I could get somewhere in life beyond helping mob bosses and government suits, neither of which I enjoyed very much.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok now I am freaking out! Today is the day that I go to see Mr. Wayne so we can become an official crime fighting team. BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR! I mean what do you wear to see a multi-millionaire? Do I go with sexy and sassy, or more professional, or classy and chic? Finally I decided to do a little bit of all of them. I decided on wearing a frilly white blouse topped with a black jacket perfectly tailored, though I hardly ever wear it. Then I decided to wear my black pencil skirt also perfectly tailored to stretch tightly over my bum, though not tight enough to make me look like a prostitute. And to finish off the outfit I wore my black strappy heels. I headed out to my car and got in to head towards Wayne Tower. And no even though my motorcycle is my baby I did not take it with me; I took my more practical Volkswagen bug.

I got to the Tower and pulled in to the parking area and got out of my car, I asked the valet where to go to see Mr. Wayne and he pointed me towards the elevator and told me to go to the top floor. When I stepped off of the elevator into a reception area that was very posh and modern, there were two black leather couches and in the center of the room was a round glass and chrome coffee table. I walked up to the secretary's desk. "Excuse me," I said, "I am here to see Mr. Wayne."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked not looking up from her computer monitor.

Well now I had no idea what to do. So I gave something a shot, "the Ghost is in."

"Oh alright, he has been expecting you," she rose from her desk, "please follow me." She walked towards a large black door and knocked several times.

A familiar voice called out from behind the door, "who is there." The secretary opened the door and stepped in, she said something I could not hear and then came back out and told me that I could go in and see Mr. Wayne. I stepped into his office and his secretary shut the door behind me.

I heard a knock at my door; I turned in my chair and replied, "Who is there?" My secretary opened up the door and stepped into my office.

"The Ghost is in." She told me, "Would you like me to send her in?"

"Yes, please show her in." I went to turn back around but then remembered, "Oh and please call Lucius and tell him I would like him to come up to my office as well."

"Yes Mr. Wayne." She turned and walked out. I looked down at some papers on my desk and when I looked up I could not believe my eyes. Standing at my door was a gorgeous woman. And I have seen many gorgeous women, but she was different. She was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes; she had a perfectly made suit that formed to her body beautifully. I cleared my throat not knowing where to start. I rose to my feet and motioned to a chair near my desk, "Please have a seat miss." She sat down and so did I. "Hello, it's good to see you again, so shall we get started?"

"Mr. Wayne I am very busy. Will you please tell me what you would like me to do in order to help you stop the criminal activity in Gotham." She looked very calm and collected; she was playing this very close to the chest I would have to do more in order to get her help.

"Miss Ghost, I would like for you to help me scan the web so that I can track the mob's movements, as well as another criminal that is equally dangerous. The Joker has escaped from prison and has started more crime waves. He has been committing crimes by using the banks' online resource to track different amounts of money; I need you to scan the web to monitor any suspicious activities. I will also need you to come along with me to some of the Joker's crimes to see if you can "read" anything from any of his men. Even better if the Joker is there himself; the Joker has very elaborate crimes and even if he gets caught he might have other things planned and he will never tell me what he has in store. That's where you come in, you will read him and try and figure out what his plans are." I sat back in my chair and waited for the Ghost to answer.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea, but how would you contact me? I don't use a phone and it might seem a little strange if Bruce Wayne or even worse Batman starts showing up at my apartment at odd hours. I mean I never see my neighbors but one of them might stick their noses into our business." She had a good point…hmmm how would we do this. But I did not mind prolonging this conversation, the Ghost was absolutely gorgeous.

"On my website there is a message board, I can write a blank message saying "Ghost in the machine" all you have to do is hack into the messages and then drive to my manor." There that was a plan that would suit both of us. "I will also need to know your real name, if we are going to be on a team together there needs to be mutual trust.

At this she was really taken aback, she inhaled sharply and sat back in her chair. "The first part of the plan is good; no doubt I can get into your "secure" website. But as to my name I cannot give that to you that because that is my greatest secret. With that she stood and left my office.


	5. Chapter 5

So here I am back in my apartment scanning through the vast inner workings of the internet. Wow! I never thought that I would be so bored at doing something that I loved, but I know that it is not the internet or the computer that bores me. It is this new found life of adventure and danger that will eventually be my whole life now that I am helping the Batman. And even though I make myself out to be a person that tries not to have any emotional connection to people. People just let you down; my father did and even my own mother. I cannot let my guard down even though he has such deep brown eyes and luscious dark brown hair. Stop! What am I doing? Am I actually day dreaming about a man who probably goes out with a different girl every night? This is ridiculous. Suddenly one of my flags pops up on my screen. It is from the Wayne Enterprises Website. I cannot wait to hack into this to see if it's from him.

Despite Bruce's claim that their website is "secure" it presented hardly a challenge to me. All I had to do was get passed a couple firewalls enter in some password breaking encryptions and throwing some false blips around when someone started to follow me. I was in the message board's database in less than a half an hour, a good warm up exercise for me. I pulled up the recently made message from and read it carefully. _Ghost in the Machine. _I quickly grabbed my coat and my keys. No time for my practical bug tonight I needed my bike.

I got to Wayne Manor and I had to stop for a moment. This place was huge! I mean I knew Bruce was rich but this was over the top! I pulled up his long drive way, you know the stereotypical drive way of rich people. When I pulled up there was an older man waiting at the door, he was tall, lean for an older man, and dressed in an impeccably crisp and neat suit. I got off my bike and hung my helmet on the handle bars.

"Mr. Wayne is expecting you Miss. Please follow me." He headed through the large front door closing it behind me. He showed me up a long stair case and to a large mahogany door. "In here Miss." He opened the door and I stepped inside.

"Well well," Bruce chuckles, "you sure got here fast."

"Your website was not a challenge and I drove my motorcycle." I countered.

"I did not take you for a motorcycle driver. You continue to surprise me Miss Ghost." Said Bruce, "well I have a proposition for you; I hope you except."

"Do you have a trace on Joker already?" I was confused, wasn't it my job to find him?

"No it is not that, though equally dangerous and very important." He looks at me seriously.

"What is it? Murder? Bank robbery? I am open to anything."

"It is a banquet held by the company for all of our sponsors." The seriousness went out of his eyes and he sat back in his chair with a chuckle.

"You have got to be kidding? You called me down here for that?" I was surprised I had only met Bruce a couple of days ago. And now he was asking me out on a date?

"No I am serious, I need someone to accompany me and I found myself strangely drawn to you and you are my new partner. So I thought I would ask if you wanted to come. Don't worry I have called up the best tailor in Gotham and I told her that you would be coming in to try on some dresses for tonight." He handed me a pair of fancy keys. "Oh, and Alfred says you can take the Rolls Royce if you are VERY careful."

"No way I have never been dress shopping! Well then I accept your offer." I grabbed the keys and walked toward the door.

"Treat yourself to lunch and a makeover just hand them the card that's on the seat of the Rolls. But make sure your back six or I am leaving without you." Bruce turned towards his computer screen.

I dashed out the door and Alfred showed me to the large garage. He opened up the door for me and I sat down in the leather driver's seat. Several hours later, and much makeup and hairspray later I was heading back to Wayne Manor. Alfred showed me up to a room where he said I could change; I got into my dress, it was a silver floor length off the shoulder dress with silver strappy heels. My hair was done up in a high French twist with diamond and silver combs.

As I walked down the stairs I heard a voice call, "Wow you my dear get prettier every time I see you." Bruce stepped out of the shadows; in his hands he carried two roses, he handed them to me and I took his arm and we walked out. When we arrived at the banquet we drew even more attention. We hit the dance floor as the music began to play. He grabbed my waist and drew me to him; I blushed and put my hands on his shoulders. As we danced we slowly got closer and closer, until our foreheads were touching.

"You know you are the most beautiful sidekick I have ever had. You are amazing. I hope that I get to know you better, you really are gorgeous Ghost." He whispered. I did not think that Bruce Wayne would ever whisper to someone but here he was whispering in my ear. I have to say I did not find it all that unpleasant.

"My real name is Jordynn McFinn. I am from London but I had to leave because of a scandal surrounding a certain sum of money that somehow made it into the account of the Head of Police. So they graciously asked me to leave, and when I mean graciously I mean under armed guard. My parents were the famous McFinn duo; they were two famous international spies." I whispered back. I had never told anyone that story EVER but for some reason I was led to tell everything to this tall, dark, handsome man.

"What do you say we go back to my place? I hate these things and I know you probably do to." He placed a small kiss on my cheek and put his hand around my waist and let me out of the party.

We got back to Wayne Manor and headed up to his room. He poured two drinks and handed one to me. After several drinks and a couple more glasses he leaned in and kissed me. Right on the lips, I kissed him back. I couldn't stop. We leaned into each other. He helped me up and we broke apart, I felt myself loosening his tie and shirt and then felt his hands moving the strap off my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with Bruce's arm around me, my head laying on his bare chest, the two of us laying under his satin sheets in his king sized bed. I nestled into him and let out a sigh that some romantic person might call a sigh of love and that might be what it was but I don't know. He inhaled deeply then exhaled and opened his eyes, he kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him.

"I sure have come a long way since my childhood." I said into him.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Bruce said looking into my eyes.

I laid back down on his chest and began to tell him my story, which I have never told anyone. "I used to live in uptown London with my two parents who worked for the British Intelligence. They were spies, the best spies London had ever known. My father had this uncanny ability to pick up on any language and could speak it without any problem, he was also the best computer hacker in Europe, he could get in to any part of the web no matter how secure the firewalls. My mother was a slightly different story; she was able to read peoples' thoughts and learn their secrets by simply touching them. I was 10 years old when my father went on a mission in Italy where a Mob Boss was planning to take money from the British government, he was sent in as a hacker that was going to get into the National Bank and get the codes to the bank vaults. But instead he put up a fake firewall to make them think he could not get into the bank. They somehow discovered that he was a spy and they killed him. I was left with my mother and she was never the same. She started hearing voices, telling her things about people even without her touching them. The voices slowly drove her insane, she had days wear she was fine, she would run the house and take care of me; but other days she would not even recognize me, she thought I was a spy that was sent to kill her. She attacked me and broke my arm and threw a knife at me, slicing open my back. I ran out of the house and when the police found me I was lying in a pool of blood. I told them about my mother after I got out of the hospital, and they locked her up in an asylum. They tried to put me in a foster home but I always ran away. I ended up with a rough group of people trying to get even with the corrupt Head of Police; I made it look like he was receiving payments from notorious criminals. He was fired and I was asked to leave the country, I was sixteen and I had never been out of the country. I packed up my few belongings and went to see my mother. I walked into her room and all she did was sit there. I told her I was leaving and she didn't say anything. I was so angry, I left and didn't come back! Then on my twenty-first birthday I got a call from the asylum, they told me my mother had died in the asylum, and what I wanted to do with the body. I told them to bury her and get it over with and send me the bill when they were done. I have been working for mob bosses and government officials for a long time. Then I met you and everything changed."

He didn't say anything for a long time and then he brought his mouth to mine and kissed me long, and deep. "I am so sorry Jordynn, the past may be something that we want to forget but we never can, it shapes us and makes us into the people that we are today."

"But Bruce I am so scared, I have the same powers that my mother had. I am going to end up just like her. I will die in an asylum and I would hate myself if I hurt the people I love because of my powers."

"Jordynn, just because you have the same powers does not mean that you will end up like your mother. You are strong you can handle this, and I will be there for you even when it starts getting tough." He kissed me again.

We got up from bed and he gave me a shirt of his to wear and we headed downstairs, Alfred was waiting for us in the kitchen with breakfast he eyed me and then shrugged. After we finished breakfast, Alfred handed me my clothes and I went upstairs to change. I heard a knock on my door and Bruce walked in, I need your help. One of the flags on the computer went off, I need you to look into it. I went with him to the cave and looked at the computer, it was true one of the Joker flags had been triggered. I pulled it up and it led us to a transaction the Joker had made to a security guard at the Gotham City Bank. He had told the guard to be gone tomorrow night.

"The Joker is planning a hit on Gotham City Bank tomorrow night." I turned and looked at Bruce.

"And we will be waiting for them, if the Joker is there we will get him, he is planning something." He led me back up to the house and gave me a quick kiss and I drove home.

The next morning I drove over to the Manor and Alfred let me in.

"Master Bruce insists that you put this on and meet him in the cave." He handed me a small brown package and motioned for me to go upstairs.

What was in the package was a black outfit, a black strapless top, black jeans, and a black trench coat. At the bottom of the package was a white mask, I put it on and it fir wonderfully, I slipped on my black boots and went to the cave. Bruce was waiting for me, he was already wearing the Batman outfit. He showed me the layout of the bank and told me what the plan was for taking out the Joker's men. He told me to stay hidden until all of the men were taken out, then I would find out what the men knew. Finally when it got dark we got into the Bat Mobile and went to the bank. When we got their we discovered that the Joker's men were already there we headed up to the roof and waited until the opportune moment. Then suddenly Batman dropped through the window and killed the lights. I dropped in after him and grabbed onto a beam and dropped onto the floor. I hid in the shadows and waited. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around, and I saw a smiling clown mask leering at me from the shadows. I spun around and drove my elbow into his stomach then I finished him off with a round house kick to the head. He dropped to the floor, I dragged him out into the light and placed him with the other unconscious clowns laying on the floor. Bruce picked one up and brought him to me.

"This one was leading them, I want you to read him and tell me what the Joker is planning." He held the man out to me.

I placed my hands on his temples and closed my eyes. Pictures and scenes passed through my mind. I saw a man who I took for the Joker, he was talking to several men about a hit. He talked about a warehouse on the docks and a cargo of some sort. I saw a clock with 5:30 on it and a picture of the sunset and then the picture of the full moon. I snapped back to the present and looked at Bruce.

"The Joker is planning to pick up a cargo tomorrow night at five-thirty."

"There are many docks and warehouses in Gotham. Is there any way to narrow down which one we are looking for?"

I closed my eyes again and focused in on the warehouse, it had a picture of a sail boat and "Jolly Sails" underneath it.

"Jolly Sails." I told Bruce.

Well then tomorrow we will catch a clown. We headed back to the Manor after tying up

the other clowns.


	7. Chapter 7

I met up with Bruce the next day in the cave, he took me by the waist and planted a passionate kiss on my lips and squeezed me closer to him.

"Good morning my little ghost." He kissed me again and I kissed him back.

"Good morning Bats. Are we ready to go?"

"Now Jordynn, this is going to be different then the last time. The Joker is probably going to be there. I want you to be very careful, the Joker is dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will be careful I promise, but I want you to be careful to."

We got into the car and drove to the docks. We pulled up behind the building and he turned on his night vision.

"I cant see anyone outside but there might be some guys in the warehouse. Let me go in and check it out." He got up and started heading to the door, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I am not letting you go in there by your self. I am coming with you, I can fight."

"Fine but you are going in behind me."

We got up and headed to the door, Bruce kicked down the door and walked in. I followed him in and looked around. There was no one in the room not a single clown, or the Joker. We walked farther in, and suddenly a giant box came down from the ceiling I got caught underneath it. All I could hear was Bruce yelling my name, he was trying to get in the box but he couldn't. I screamed out "Bruce!" A hole in the top of the box started pumping in gas, I collapsed and everything went black.

I woke up inside a large cage chained to a wall. The room was dark except for a single spot light shining on a lab chair with straps and an evil looking machine next to it. I tried to loosen the chains but they stuck tight to the wall.

The intercom system crackled and a voice came on "Greetings Ghost, a pleasure to meet you. You know you are just like me, you have a wonderful imagination. I mean come on "Ghost" you certainly have creativity. But that is not why I called you here, I know you are the Batman's new partner and I hope you can help me."

"I don't know what you are talking about! Let me go!" I screamed to the darkness, I shook the chains more, but they still stuck.

"You know we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I know this really nice doctor who knows how to get people to talk. I would do it myself but his way sounds much more interesting. I will let you think it over but I want an answer soon."

"I can not tell you anything I don't know anything!"

But the voice was gone. I sank back to the floor and took a deep breath. I looked around to try and see if there was anyway to get out but there was nothing. I covered my face and much to my disappointment I started to cry. They wanted me to turn Bruce in but I would never do that. I only knew him for a short time but, I don't know I think that I love him. And now my worst fears were coming true, the person I love is now at risk because of my powers. I just hope that Bruce is alright.

I was awakened by the sound of the cage door opening. A man walked in and approached me, I tried to move away from him but I couldn't go anywhere. He pinned me to the wall and put a cloth over my mouth and I blacked out again. The next time I awoke I was strapped to the lab chair with a helmet type thing over my head, I tested the straps but they were too tight. I looked over and I saw a tall man in the shadows, it was the same man who drugged me; he was tall, with dark hair and eyes. I recognized him from Bruce's memories, he was Dr. Crane a psychologist who turned into a maniac.

"You must be the Ghost. Welcome, I hope you are comfortable. My employer

wants information about a mutual problem. The Batman. One of the Joker's men told

Joker about you and your little mind power, and Joker wants to know what you know

about what is behind the mask. I study peoples' brains for a living and I scanned yours

and found out that you have a very delicate neurological balance. The slightest electrical

current can tip the balance. The whole thing can be very painful, so like the Joker said

you can do this the easy way or the hard way." He flipped a switch on his machine and a

small button started glowing.

"I will never tell you anything about him, I don't know anything!"

"Hard way it is then." He pushed the button.

I screamed in pain as a white hot flash went through my head. Pain coursed through my

head, stars danced through my vision, I saw flashes of my past. My mom grabbing my

arm and twisting it until it broke. Dr. Crane stopped pushing the button and the current

stopped flowing. "Now tell me what you know about the Batman!"

"Never!" He pushed the button again. I screamed and the pain was so intense, I

I saw my mother coming towards me with a knife, calling me a spy. She threw the knife

and I felt it tear into me and I screamed even louder.

This went on for hours until I could not handle it anymore and I blacked out. I don't

remember anything after that.


End file.
